Nevermore
by Kaim
Summary: Now fused with DNA of their bit beast, the blade breakers have to his from a mysterious group of people who want them. Yaoi folks. TK & MR


Kaim: I love getting reviews.  
  
Chibi: I do to.  
  
Siren: I do three.  
  
Eve: I do-::Thrown in random closet:: Are you going to do that for every fic?!  
  
Siren:...Maybe.  
  
Chibi:....Maybe not.  
  
Kaim: Of course its yaoi!!  
  
Siren: Yay yaoi!!!!!!!!  
  
Chibi:....Can we throw you in the closet as well?  
  
Siren: Eep!! ::Runs behind Kaim::  
  
Kaim: Chibi....You once again, have the holy job of....telling the disclaimer.  
  
Chibi: Ahem!!......We don't own anything.  
  
Siren: We can still dream!!  
  
Kaim:.....  
  
Siren: This fic will contain yaoi {An: As you know.}, lemons in later chapters which really isn't later cause we right long chapter and short fics, very naughty language, and some fluffy moments.  
  
Kaim: Before we forget..This is Au!!! A-U!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Siren: We get it, we get it. Now, on with the fic.  
  
*********************  
Chapter 1: Fallen Angel  
*********************  
  
Everybody cheered as Tyson, once again, won a tournament. He waved at the cheering crowd, grinning. Hit three teammates stood in the back, watching as he cheered. Max smiled at Tyson's grinning face. Just then, Kenny walks over to them. He looks at Tyson, then sighs. He turned back to the team. "Max's mom wanted us to come to a science lab in town. She says its really important." The team nodded, standing up.  
  
Kai walked over to Tyson, who was still waving at the cheering crowd. The crowd cried out harder as Kai walked out from the shadows he was in moments ago. He walked right up to Tyson, and grabbed him by his collar. He then dragged Tyson out, by pulling on his collar. "Hey!! Kai!!"  
  
"Come on, Max's mom wants to speak with us." Tyson sighed, pouting.  
  
"I was still waving at my fans." Kai rolled his eyes.  
  
"Wave at them later."  
  
They met up with the others, who was waiting by a limo. "Wow, who's car?" Asked Tyson.  
  
"Mr. Dickinson sent it over. He's already at the science lab."  
  
"Science Lab?!" Tyson screamed. "You wanted me away from my fans to visit a science lab?!"  
  
Kai bonked him. "Shut up you moron. Max's mom needs to speak to us."  
  
Tyson pouted. "But it had to be a 'science lab'?"  
  
They got into the limo, which was real cozy. Tyson and Max spent most of their time pressing different buttons, such as the window button. Kai twitched while watching them, for it was his window they were making go up and down, and this made Kai's blow in his face. Rei was highly amused at their innocence. Kenny, well, he tried his best to stop the two boys from braking any thing.  
  
They soon arrived at a small white building. Tyson looked at the building shocked. "Its not a science lab, its a beyblade lab...Cool!!!!!!"  
  
They walked in, well, Tyson ran in and the others followed. They were met by Max's mom, who smiled at them. "Thank you for coming boys. Now, if you follow me I'll show you something me and Mr. Dickinson discovered."  
  
"Ooh, is it a new blade?" Tyson asked, getting really excited. "Or, is it something to eat? I'm starving."  
  
"Baka." Kai muttered.  
  
They walked into a white room, which had computers everywhere. Max's mom turned to Tyson. "Don't touch any buttons." Tyson pouted.  
  
"Spoil my fun."  
  
The were soon greeted by Mr. Dickinson. "Hello boys. Now, follow me over here." They did as told. "My and Max's mom have been working on bit beast DNA. We have made a process where we can take the bit beast DNA right out from their blade, and it wouldn't harm them. We tried something risky afterwards. We put the DNA with the owners of the bit beast, and it made the owner of the bit beast look almost like there blade! There was no harm put into this process, and me and Max's mom think it would soon become the future." He explained.  
  
"Wow!!! Thats cool!!!!" Tyson and Max said.  
  
"We have the antidote in the office, so we changed the owners back to normal, so you don't know what changed."  
  
"Thats cool!!!!!....Can I try?" Max asked.  
  
"Well...Its could be risky....Well...I guess...As long as you mother says its fine." Said Mr. Dickinson.  
  
Max looked at his mother with pleading eyes. "Please mom!!"  
  
"Well.....alright."  
  
Mr. Dickinson led him to a white chair, and told him to lay down. He did as told, and stood still. He surprised everyone when he jumped up. "I just forgot. Kenny was working on my blade earlier."  
  
Everyone turned to Kenny. "Sorry guys, but I left it at home." Max pouted.  
  
"Kenny!! Now how am I going to change?"  
  
"Here, use Drigger."  
  
Max smiled as Rei handed over his blade. "Thanks Rei!"  
  
Rei smiled. "No problem."  
  
Mr. Dickinson took the blade then gave it to a scientist. It was quiet as the scientist began to work on the blade. Soon, he came back with a vile of blue liquid. He put the DNA in a needle, which freaked Tyson out. The scientist walked over to Max, and put the needle into his arm. Max twitched at the pain.  
  
Max rubbed his arms when the needle was out. "Hey, nothings happening." He complained.  
  
Mr. Dickinson stood up. "It takes awhile. Don't worry three hours at the most." Max nodded and hopped off the chair.  
  
"Hey!! I want to change to!!" Tyson complained.  
  
"Well then, come here."  
  
Tyson began to walk over, then looked over to Kai, who had his eyes closed and was leaning against a wall. He smirked and pulled Kai's arm. "Come on Kai, you have to get it done too!!"  
  
"No way!" Kai tried to pull his arm back.  
  
"Please!!" Tyson whined.  
  
"No!! You get it done! I still want to look normal!"  
  
"Kai's nobody can be normal if no one knows what normal is."  
  
"What?" Tyson had gotten poor Kai confused.  
  
"Exactly, now come on." Tyson was able to get Kai to sit down on the white chair. "There, comfy?"  
  
"Shut up...." Tyson took his blade and Kai's blade and handed it over to the scientist.  
  
The scientist made the DNA and walked over to both boys. He stuck the needle into Kai's shoulder, then into Tyson's shoulder. The scientist then left the room, but smirked when nobody was looking.  
  
Secretly the scientist opened into another room, and walked over to a case of viles. He took all the green looking ones and left the room. He walked out of the building, and into a limo. 'Ha, we will get them soon.'  
  
Tyson rubbed his arm, complaining about needles. He notice the scientist was gone. 'Aw probably doing some other business.' He thought. Then, there was a scream.  
  
Everybody turned to Max, who had changed all completely. He had white cat ears, with white paws, with black stripes going through them. He had become a little smaller, and had a white tail with little black stripes on them.. He used his back paw to scratch his ear, which everybody thought was adorable. He had a little pink nose with whiskers at the side. Rei picked him up. "You look so adorable."  
  
Max blushed. "I have this feeling to scratch my ear." Rei set him on the ground, he then began to scratch his ear.  
  
Everybody turned again once hearing two yells. They turned to Kai and Tyson, both were grabbing their heads in pain. Crimson wings spread out of Tyson's back, large black talons started to appear on his hands. He howled in pain as he changed completely.  
  
Kai screamed as silver wings came out of his back, blood hitting the ground. Large silver talons sprang out of his hands. A large silver tail appeared. He moaned in pain. "Uhh...Owch." He looked up, then gasped. Tyson did the same.  
  
"That scientist screwed us up!!" The both said.  
  
"I look like Dragoon." Said Kai.  
  
"And I look like Dranzer." Said Tyson.  
  
"Well, maybe his got them mixed up." Said Max's mom, trying to calm down both boys.  
  
Everybody screamed as a loud crash came from the window. They gasped as smoke started to fill the room. "Cover yourself, its sleeping gas!" Yelled Kenny. Tyson grabbed Kai's arm and ran out of the room, being followed by Rei, who grabbed Max's arm.  
  
When out of the room, they were met with trouble. Teens held guns in front of their faces. "What-What do you want?" Asked Max's mom.  
  
A teen with blue haired stepped foreword. "The blond one." Rei grabbed Max's hand tighter, and pulled Max behind him.  
  
"Over my dead body." Whispered Rei.  
  
"Gladly." A red haired teen whispered. He held up his gun, and pointed it at Rei.  
  
"No!" The blue haired teen yelled. "We can't kill him. We still need him."  
  
"I won't kill him, just injure him." The gun didn't move. Rei shook of fear.  
  
Then Kai jumped on the blue haired one and scratched him with his Talons. The blue haired teen howled in pain. "Rei, get Max out of here. Tyson, help me." Everybody nodded. Tyson began scratching the red haired teen.  
  
The two teens retreated back. "We'll get you!" Screamed the red haired teen. Both teens then left.  
  
During all this, Mr. Dickinson had taken Rei and Max to where the antidote was. Only to find out, the antidote was missing. "Who took it?"  
  
"Probably those teens that attacked us." Said Rei.  
  
The door was then broken down. The two teens from earlier smirked at them. "Give us the blond!" They demanded.  
  
They all could here Kai's and Tyson's faint voices. "No!" Screamed Rei.  
  
Both teens left as Kai and Tyson ran at them. "Leave them alone!!"  
  
Mr. Dickinson sighed. "Boys, theres no antidote. It will take a year to make the next one. Unless you find the old ones, your stuck like that for a year." He explained.  
  
"Why are those guys after me?" Asked Max.  
  
"I'm not quite sure....Maybe because you hold the secret power of Drigger within you."  
  
"So...What do we do now?" Asked Rei.  
  
"Since they seemed to keep attacking Max, maybe you both should leave the country." Said Kai.  
  
"Why both?" Asked Tyson.  
  
"Well, to tell you the truth, I don't think Max can survive on his own. And Rei would help him."  
  
"So...What about us?" Asked Tyson.  
  
"There going to be after us soon. We also hold a secret power."  
  
"...Why didn't they attack us?"  
  
"Easy." Said Kai. "Were stronger."  
  
"Oh." Tyson said. "Then, where will we go when they start attacking?"  
  
"...To the mountains, I have a mansion up there." Said Kai.  
  
"Which mountains?"  
  
".....Why are you asking so many questions?"  
  
"Is it a crime to ask?! Huh?!" Kai bonked Tyson on the head.  
  
"Shut up." Kai turned to the others.  
  
"Rei, take Max back to China. I will take Tyson to France."  
  
"Were going to the country of love?!?!?!" Screamed Tyson.  
  
"No, actually Paris is the city of love and romance...Not France." Said Kai.  
  
"Still."  
  
"Didn't I say shut up?" Kai asked. "Now, Kenny, I want you to call us. I'll give you my number once I'm up there. Make sure Nobody uses that machine." Kai said, pointing over to the DNA machine.  
  
"Right Kai."  
  
Kai nodded and began to leave. "Hey!! Wait Kai!!" Complained Tyson.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"..Well....I don't like cold places."  
  
"Deal with it."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"But-"  
  
"GOD DAMN TYSON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?"  
  
****************  
Chapter 1 finished  
****************  
  
Kaim: Like it? Good? Bad? Hate it?  
  
Eve: ::Still locked in closet:: We love reviews and e-mails.  
  
Siren: Hope you enjoyed.  
  
Chibi: I did. ^-^!! 


End file.
